Hell Underground
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: In this world, it really is kill or be killed. Unless you get that through your thick head, there's no way you'll make it out there. But you refuse. [Welcome to my take on Underfell]
1. Chapter 1

**-people suddenly appear in the A/N space-**

 **Hana: I think I'm gonna be sick...-trying hard not to vomit-**

 **Sans: not on my jacket, doll. just cleaned the damn thing. -left eye is glowing red in warning-**

 **Frisk: -tugs on Hana's sleeve-**

 **Flowey: They're asking if you're alright.**

 **Hana: Not after that I'm not...oh, hi there. -take a couple of deep breaths- Okay...I'm good. Totally good. So, I'm Hanashi, or just Hana is fine. Welcome to my first Undertale FanFic. As you can see, I'm with a few Fell characters today.**

 **Frisk: ...**

 **Flowey: Frisk, it ain't like you can't talk. So what's the deal?**

 **Hana: This is a story that snuck past my defenses before I realized what happened...but unlike with two other works, I'm currently working on (different fandoms entirely) I can't promise a schedule.**

 **Sans: sounds like too much fucking work.**

 **Hana: ANYWAY. Enjoy the prologue...consider it a taste of what's to come with this fun misadventure! Also, I don't own Undertale, that belongs to Toby Fox...and I'm only a fan of this AU, so that's a thing. Enjoy!**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Prologue – Judgment Hall - +_**

"aite, so ya really enjoy swinging that lil' toy of yers, huh?" You heard a gruff voice tell you. What was going on? You found yourself confused, taking in the hall you were standing in. It looked as though the sun were setting. The beams of light were filtering through the room, casting elongated shadows of the pillars. The yellows and browns gave the area around you almost a warm hue…but for some reason, seeing this corridor…filled you with a sense of dread. "i know you didn't answer me before, but...tell me somethin', kid. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of — and there ain't no way i can even believe this bs ya got goin' on — a good person inside of you."

Did…you know this voice? You shake your head in confusion. How did you get here? Where was here? Who was standing before you? It was too hard as they were hidden in one of the shadows of the pillars…but you saw something glowing over there…a red glow…

"…someone who, maybe in a string of different choices, might have even been...a friend?" the voice was skeptic about saying that aloud. "so, eh, _if_ you're actually in there, then c'mon, buddy. let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and...well, my job will be a lot _easier_."

Weapon? You look down, and pale. Where had that come from? A knife was clenched in your fist.

"…you okay there? ya lookin' as pale as a ghost." The strange being asked, quirking a brow…you couldn't see the action, but you were certain he was. You shook your head, before falling to your knees. The knife clattered on the floor as you released it, and you started crying in terror and fear. What happened to you? You didn't understand anything! "okay…you're, ah…not alright…answer me this, kid…what's the last thing you remember?"

You admit you remember falling down a hole…and not waking up. You swear that was all you knew.

The other party seemed…weary.

"heh…rather _convenient_." He mused, with a bitter chuckle. "so…you don't remember anything about… **an all out genocide?** "

Genocide? You? You couldn't even harm a fly! You tell the accuser in desperation. Why were you so desperate?

"kid, i would _love_ to believe a word you're sayin', but the dust of many semi-innocent monsters on your hands? welp. it ain't exactly helping your cause."

Suddenly, there was pain. So much pain. You coughed up blood, and looked down to see you had been impaled by…bones. Snowy white bones now stained in your crimson blood. Everything was spinning out of focus. You swore you saw something glowing in your dimming vision…something that shattered before you had the chance to take a look at it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"don't even think of coming back, you little shit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chara – LV 19

The Last Corridor

[Continue] [❤True Reset]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth. Humans and Monsters._

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 _Legends say that those who climb Mount Ebott, never return._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Why do you believe they've come to such a conclusion?"_

 **... ... ... ...**

 **So, questions? Comments? Concerns? This has been rolling around my mind for almost a year...if not two...now. x3**

 **R &R doesn't stand for rest and Relaxation, not matter how much I might need it. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Favorite this work to show it some love, and feel free to follow so you'll catch the first chapter once I've actually completed it. Updates are gonna vary, with that said..** **.anyway, until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Hell Underground!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana: Well, lookie here! A new chapter.**

 **Frisk: ...**

 **Hana: Never realized having a silent protagonist would be difficult in an A/N...**

 **Flowey: Eh.**

 **Toriel: My child needs not speak if they do not desire to...unless you have a problem with that?**

 **Hana: No, no, no! Not at all, ma'am! (I didn't realize Underfell Toriel was scary...)**

 **Frisk: -tugs on Toriel's sleeve-**

 **Toriel: Yes, my child?**

 **Frisk: -holds up Flowey-**

 **Flowey: -groans- The kid wants you to not scare the author like that.**

 **Hana: ...erm, okay...? I don't own Undertale, it belongs to Toby Fox, and Underfell isn't mine either.**

 **Frisk: -is filled with Determination-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 1 – The Caretaker - +_**

Everything hurt. Even your hair felt as though it were in pain. You winced as you came to, first and foremost, taking in the open ceiling above your fallen form. You could just make out the sky above. It was getting dark out, you noted. Slowly, and carefully, you sat up, putting your hand to your head. So, it wasn't your hair that was hurting, but your head itself. That was good to know.

As you removed your palm from your forehead, you grimace the moment your hand was reveled back to you.

Blood. You were pretty sure it wasn't a good thing…but still good, as it meant you were alive. Looking up again, you wondered how you survived such a fall. You decided to look around, biting your lip. There wasn't much here. The walls were too tall for you to climb, and even if you were a good climber, there was no way possible to even find a foothold. You supposed there was only one—

 _"_ _We were so close…so fucking close, and you ruin it! How could you fucking ruin a perfect run like that?!"_

You screamed in fear at the disembodied voice. Your panicked eyes were looking all over the room for the owner.

 _"_ _Well, that's a rather fun reaction you got there. What, did a rat scare you? Oh, boo-hoo. A scary rodent."_

You ask where the owner of the voice is coming from.

But nobody replied.

You gulped, and got up, your legs shaking in pain. You were definitely hurt a lot more than you thought. Just where on earth were you? Stars, that fall must have hurt you more than you realized. Everything ached, if not hurt worse than…something…? The sleeves on your blue and pink-striped turtleneck sweater were in bad condition, and you were more than sure that the rest of your attire was surely in equally worse condition.

One step at a time. You decided, making your way out of the room, wincing with every time weight was put on your right ankle. You were pretty sure you sprained it. Inch by painful inch, you made it to the door leading out of the room. Through the threshold, was another room, a patch of sunlight illuminated the center, and there cowered a lonely flower.

Cowered? You peeked back to the other room, taking notice — for the first time — a pile of yellow flora, most to which were crushed from your fall. Strange how you never noticed before.

"Y-You a-actually stopped…? You didn't go t-to the end?"

You screamed in surprise, falling backwards, and injuring your ankle further, you cried, unable to keep the tears at bay.

"W-wait a minute…y-you're not… _them_ , are you…?" The yellow flower seemed surprised and confused. "I…I don't get it…"

You ask the small flower what he's talking about.

"What's your name?" The flower asked of you instead.

Any distraction from your current injury was rather welcome. You tell the flower your name is Frisk.

"Frisk, huh…" Your new acquaintance muttered something under his breath, before shaking his head, and looked at you. "Nice to meet you Frisk. I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower…and you're painstakingly new to the Underground, am I right?"

You nod.

"It's dangerous for a human like you to be here. You look so weak. Easy prey for even a whimser of all things."

You ask Flowey what he means.

"Frisk, here in the Underground, there's one rule that everyone from the moment they are born should know." Flowey solemnly said to you. "And that rule is 'kill or be killed'."

Kill or be killed? That…that wasn't any way to live.

 _"_ _And yet, that's what the universe dictates."_ The dark voice in the back of your mind affirmed. So, you weren't going crazy…you have been hearing a voice that wasn't yours. _"I was skeptical at first…but it looks like you really can hear me. Consider me impressed,_ partner _."_

The voice calling you partner sends an uncomfortable chill down your spine.

"Frisk, are you listening?!" Flowey appeared very frantic to get your attention. "Frisk, you need to get out of here! Like, now!"

You begin to panic, frantically asking Flowey what he meant.

"There's no time to — ack!" Your eyes widened considerably, as a ball of fire flew straight past you, and hit Flowey from the side. Scared, you turned to see the perpetrator. It was a…goat?

"My, such a pathetic weed trying to save an innocent youth…greetings, my child. I am Toriel. The caretaker of these ruins. I often come here to…see if any _undesirable_ things fall into my domain." She had come up to you by then, allowing you to see her full form.

She was tall, and had you been standing, you would've been face-to-face with her stomach…so perhaps she wasn't as tall as you were making her to be. She was covered in fur, all of it pure white, though unkempt. She had long fluffy ears that just touched her shoulders, and the sclera surrounding red irises were a striking yellow. Atop her head were a pair of horns, not exactly super long, though you were pretty sure only male goats would've had longer horns anyway. She donned long tattered robes, with a strange rune over her chest. Dark blue draped over her shoulders, and was torn around the white sleeves and skirt, where an equally torn white fabric was seen beneath the blue.

As far as you were able to tell in your quick analysis, the tears that were seen on the white fabric of her legs were deliberately torn just above her knees.

"So, you've been injured, have you not?" Toriel's grin was plain as day on her face. You didn't like the sound of that. What made matters worse was that you knew you wouldn't be able to move around with your ankle the way it was.

Despite your fear, you shouted the first thing that came to your mind.

 _"_ _But nobody came."_ You heard the other voice mock.

Despite the obvious statement, you saw that the goat woman stopped in shock at the single word.

"D-did you…did you just…call me…'mother'?" And just like that the situation had diffused. "I…oh my…mother…"

You were crying out for your own mother, if you were being honest…however, the way Toriel looked when you called out to a woman you knew…you _knew_ was no longer with you. Or even a part of your world any longer.

You felt…

Something.

"My child…" Seeing the melancholy displayed on the one that originally tried to kill you… "would it…make you happy…to call me that?" You realized something important about her.

You didn't miss the look of desperation. But you also apprehended that Toriel was…a lot like you. Lonely. Scared…you hadn't a mother in the longest time…how long ago had it been since you last called anyone by that title?

You heard a low grown from behind you. That was Flowey, you realized. Was he okay? You looked to the where the injured plant was. He seemed worse for wear.

"I suppose I should get rid of this weed."

You tell Toriel not to do that, and that Flowey was your friend.

"I'm only doing what it is best."

You shook your head, your eyes pleading. Perhaps you could convince her to spare him?

 _"_ _Hah! Her sparing anything would be a miracle on its own. She lost her ability to show MERCY a_ long _time ago."_

You doubted that. Everyone could be good if they tried.

"…does this weed make you feel happy?"

You nodded.

"I suppose…then I will not destroy it…" Your smile was bright, and the voice in your head was speechless. Toriel seemed pleased seeing such an innocent look. "I will get you healed up…oh my…I hadn't done this in a while…"

She kneeled before you, placing a humanoid paw on your injured ankle. You ask her what she's doing but stop midway when you felt a nice warm feeling on your ankle. It was very welcoming, and felt like…

Something you couldn't put a word to. Nice? Before you knew it, all the pain in your body was gone. Like you didn't just fall into a random feets-tall hole.

"Try standing, my child." Toriel instructed, as she stood up.

You did. Slowly, and carefully, your face brightening in glee when you felt no pain. Without thinking, you hugged Toriel, face snuggling against her stomach. A timid hand rested on the back of your head, whilst another on your shoulder.

Warm…

"I…" Toriel cleared her throat, "Well, I haven't hugged anyone in a long while…it's…a nice feeling…to have again…"

You peek up at the goat woman.

"Come, my child, I will lead you through the catacombs." You were released, and Toriel headed into the next room.

"What the hell?" Flowey asked in confusion. "You're…not dead? What did you do?"

You told Flowey you convinced Toriel to spare you both.

"Wait, what?! How? That shouldn't be even remotely possible!"

You shrugged, before walking to Flowey, and picking him up. The flower wrapped his vines around your arm.

"Why're you taking me with you?"

You asked Flowey if he would rather be left here alone.

"Eh…not exactly, no…I guess I should go with ya to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

You giggle, and then proceed to follow Toriel into the next room.

"Okay then…you're an odd one, aren't ya, Frisk?"

 _"_ _This should be…interesting."_ The voice purred.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **The strange voice fills you with a sense of unnerving...but seeing the new chapter fills you with determination.**

 **R &R, despite how much I might need it, doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love (Not the Level of ViolEnce, mind you) by favoriting this work! Don't forget to follow, so you get notified of a new chapter when it finally does go live! Stay determined, and until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Hell Underground!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frisk: -waves hello to the audience, before signing with their free hand to the best of their abilities-**

 **Flowey: They said, "It's nice to see everyone again."**

 **Hana: ...you don't even use ASL in this story...at least not in the Underground, I think...? Maybe...? I'm chalking it up to magic.**

 **Flowey: ...go with it already. She doesn't own Undertale that belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Hana: I'm only a fan of the Underfell AU...so there's that too. Enjoy the new chapter! Also, what did you guys think of DELTARUNE? I played it, and holy hell was I in for a surprise at the end! That was all kinds of WTF!**

 **-Flowey and Frisk look to Hana in utter confusion-**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 2 – Puzzles and Door Keys - +_**

Toriel greeted you, as you entered the new space. Before you stood a pair of stairs, both leading up to the upper balcony platform.

"It's the main entrance to the Ruins." Flowey whispered.

You nodded in understanding. You feel something as you took in the entry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with Determination.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come, my child. We can't have you standing there forever." Toriel called out, and you quickly ran up the stairs to where the goat woman stood.

You appologize, though Toriel waves you off. You eagerly followed her into the next room. It was small, with a door straight across from where you entered, and six stepping stones on the right hand side of it. Next to the threshold, was a lever.

"Allow me to welcome you to your _new_ home, innocent one." Toriel spoke up, "I am going to educate you in the operation of these ruins…however, expect not for me to repeat myself."

You nodded, though timidly. The Caretaker began to walk along some of the tiles, which remained down after she stepped on them. Four were pressed down, before she pulled the switch on the wall.

"The ruins have many puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys." She explained, "You _will_ be solving them to move from room to room…you had better adjust yourself to the sight of them, understood?"

You told Toriel you understood…you're fairly certain she's smiling in approval, but it's hard to tell with the crazed look that never actually leaves her eyes…

She leaves for the next room, you eye the remaining two buttons on the floor.

"Do not step on those, child." Toriel called, and you snapped your attention to where her voice came from.

"…Frisk, be weary of Toriel. I know you got her to spare us, but MERCY is still a thing that's foreign for her. For a lot of us, really."

You asked Flowey why Toriel said to not step on the two switches she left standing.

"To prevent us from dying do to your overly curious nature," Flowey grumbled, "Those two switches activate traps even if the other four are pressed down."

You chose not to step on the two remaining switches, and hurry after Toriel.

 _"'_ _Only the fearless may proceed.',"_ The voice in your head spoke up, stopping you momentarily. _"'Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.' Might wanna keep it mind, partner."_

The chill from prior returned to you with full force. You resume to run after Toriel.

"There are several switches you will need to flip." Toriel told you. "Let's see how well you fare, shall we?"

The first was easy, as you could only see one. You saw Toriel watching you on the far side of the room. Surely, she would say something if it were dangerous?

 _"_ _Fat chance."_

You silently muttered for the voice to shut up.

"I didn't say anything." Flowey said in confusion.

You let Flowey know you weren't talking to him.

"…how old are you?"

You informed the flower that you were ten, and then made your way along the path to the next two levers where Toriel was waiting for you. You eye the two mechanisms, and make for a go at one…

 _"_ _Stay on the path."_ The voice warned you. What did that have…oh. Looking down, you saw that the path branched out from the main one, to the lever that you weren't originally going to pull. You pull that one instead, and the ground shakes under your feet.

"Well done, child!" Toriel preened. "I'm very proud of you, now, let's be on our way, shall we?"

You decided you enjoyed Toriel's praise, and hurried after her. Puzzles were so much fun, you hoped there were more to solve.

Sadly, there was no puzzle in the room you followed her to. You pouted slightly.

"I'm sure the flower told you, that this world, it's kill or be killed." Toriel stated. "As a human living in the Underground it's inevitable that monsters _can_ and _will_ attack you."

Something told you, you weren't going to like what Toriel was gonna tell you.

"You will need to be prepared for this situation. When you encounter a monster you will enter a FIGHT. I want you to attack this dummy." She gestured to the beaten-up dummy in the room. That poor thing…it must've been through so much.

You took note of the goat monster walking to the next door. She stood in front of it, blocking the next room.

"It's just a dummy, Frisk."

You knew that but…

 _"_ _You encountered the dummy. Its attack and defense are zero."_ The voice narrated for some reason, _"A broken cotton heart, and a cracked button eye…once upon a time had been the apple of someone's eye."_

That was…kinda sad. You felt bad for the dummy.

 _"_ _Heh. Looks like it's just gonna fall over. You should put it out of it's pathetic misery."_

You refused. You decide to try talking to the dummy. You tell it that despite all the hardships you're sure its faced, it will come out stronger than it thought it could.

"Frisk…it's a fucking dummy."

"Er…child, what is it you are doing? Attack the dummy."

You refused.

You spared the dummy.

 _"…_ _the dummy accepts your MERCY with gratitude…?"_ The voice was bewildered. _"Hey, look at that. You won. Somehow."_

Both Flowey and Toriel were speechless. Without another word, Toriel exits the room. She seemed…troubled?

Shrugging at the strange behavior, you smiled at the dummy, and then pat its nose. You tell it goodbye and hurry up to the next space.

"There is another puzzle in this room…I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel led the way down the hall, to a smaller section of the room that led to the other side of the area. Trying not to fall behind, you almost didn't see something jump out at you.

 _"_ _Froggit attacks you! It has an attack of four, and a defense of five."_ The disembodied voice stated. _"It doesn't believe anything comes easy for it."_

What do you do in this situation? Froggit seemed…confused. More so than angry. You decided to try complimenting it.

It blushed.

"Ribbit, ribbit…"

 _"_ _Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway."_ Your paranormal friend(?) narrated.

"Ribbit, ribbit…meow."

 _"…_ _they said they were sorry for attacking you so suddenly, and that it thought you would kill it."_

All that from two ribbits? …and a meow? Wait, what?

"Frisk, I wouldn't keep that crazy goat waiting for too long." Flowey said. "Hell, I don't think she realized you stopped to…um, talk to that Froggit there."

Nodding, you waved goodbye to the Froggit, and hurried after the caretaker. "I am trying to decide if you can solve this…" Toriel mused to herself.

You looked around her, and gulped. Those spikes seemed super dangerous.

 _"_ _Of course, they are, you idiot."_ The voice groused. You chose to ignore the comment.

"…hey, Frisk." Flowey whispered. "The west room mirrors the east room."

You weren't sure what that meant. You turned to face where you knew the west room laid. Was it the path on the floor? So that meant…you had no idea how to memorize something like that on your own!

 _"_ _You do know Toriel left without ya, right?"_ You snapped to attention, and quickly glanced back to where Toriel stood. Crap, she was on the other side?!

"…how'd you…? No, you know what? Never mind." Flowey grumbled. "I know this puzzle like the back of my leaf. You good at following directions?"

You nod, offended that Flowey would think otherwise.

"Great. Go slow. Start stepping forward." You did as Flowey said, carefully following each of the directions. You wondered why he was whispering though...

Before you knew it, you had reached the end of the puzzle. "Well done, my child!" Toriel preened, "I'm very proud of you."

…you didn't feel like you deserved that credit, but decided that it would be in your, and Flowey's, best interests to say nothing on the matter.

"I honestly thought something like this would be a little too dangerous for you, but I had a strange feeling you could do it…how strange of me to think, is it not?"

You…couldn't really argue there. This was your first ever time meeting Toriel. It also occurred to you, that rather than just 'child', Toriel had called you her child…

Her child? You smiled softly. She really was like a mother, wasn't she?

"Come, let us go to the next room, alright?" You nodded, and eagerly followed the motherly goat.

The next room you entered was the longest you've ever seen in the Ruins. You could barely make out the other side from where you currently stood. Was there another puzzle here? You hoped so, but it didn't look like there was. You felt a little disappointed in that.

"You have done well thus far, my child." Toriel spoke up, smiling down to you. "However, I have one last thing for you to do."

You cocked your head to the side in curiosity. Flowey was skeptical.

"I need you to walk to the end of this room by yourself." She informed you, before turning on her heal, and running away. She was faster than you thought she was, and quickly lost track of her in ways you weren't certain should've been possible.

"Don't run, Frisk." Flowey warned you. "I know you want to, but god dammit, don't."

You ask Flowey why.

"There are randomized traps hidden almost everywhere...one misstep, and you're dead."

You argued that Toriel just ran down the hall.

"They're set to attack humans." Flowey countered. "But…despite that, I can't tell ya where the activated ones actually are."

 _"…_ _I know where the traps are. Just start walking, I'll guide you."_ You blinked in surprise. Why was the voice helping you now? _"Tch. Just shut up and listen. Got it?"_

You decided to not look the gift horse in the mouth…whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Frisk…?"

You tell Flowey not to worry, and that you had at least a little confidence in what you were about to do.

"If I die, I'm haunting your sorry ass!"

 _"_ _What a crybaby…"_ The voice muttered. They then proceeded to tell you where to go, when to stop, continue, and before you knew it, you were at the end of the long corridor.

"Outstanding!" Toriel's voice sounded, as she emerged from behind the pillar at the end. "You truly got through it! Wonderful, my child!"

You blushed, scratching the apple of your cheek in embarrassment. You wished you could give the credit where it should be given…

"I suppose I have little to worry about." The goat monster mused. "I feel less concerned leaving you alone for a while. There are errands I need to run, and I would apricate it if you would stay here while I complete them."

What were you supposed to do here? You pondered.

"If you need anything, just give me a call." She handed you a cellphone. At least, you were pretty sure it was a cellphone. It looked ancient, and you felt disappointed there weren't any apps…

 _"_ _What do you expect? It's a model from 1992."_ The voice chided. _"And for what it's worth, it's actually pretty decent."_

You decided you would take their word for it. Was your generation that spoiled?

 _"_ _All signs point to 'yes', partner."_

"Don't go wandering off, understood?"

You nod, and watch as Toriel leaves.

"We can't stay here." Flowey speaks up. "Let's leave."

You hold up a finger, and try out the phone. It rings twice before Toriel picks up.

" _My child, is something wrong?_ " Her voice came over the receiver. " _Did you...need anything?_ "

You tell her no, and inform her you just wanted to say hello.

" _…_ _well, hello, then. I hope that suffices, my child. Goodbye._ " She hung up.

 _"_ _Can we go now?"_

"Can we go now?"

You tell both of them to wait a few minutes or so. Your curiosity was getting the better of you. You called Toriel again.

"…you want to know something about me?" Her voice sounded oddly skeptical. " _...there is nothing to say. I live in the Ruins, and I dislike intruders who sneak into my domain. With ill intentions._ "

 _"_ _Friiiiiiisk! No more!"_

"Friiiiiisk! Stop it already!" You were having too much fun annoying your two companions.

Eventually you didn't have anything else to do…how would Toriel react if you flirted with her? But she was basically your mom…

…kids are known to be pranksters, after all. With a grin, you call Toriel again. You flirt.

" _…_ _o-oh my…you're such a little rascal, aren't you?_ " She mused, " _I could just pinch your cheeks, you're so adorable! But surely, you can find someone better than an old woman such as myself._ "

Click.

This was actually very fun. You decided you liked flirting…but for now…you really wanted to see what laid in wait beyond the hall you were fooling around on your phone in.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **This chapter was fun to write. Toriel was actually a little more difficult in this case, espeically because she's not always the nicest in Underfell...but I kinda wanted her to have hints of that kindness, but still be able to fit into the world of literal "kill or be killed".**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this work some love (Not LoVe!) by favoriting this work, and don't forget to follow so you know when I'll post the next chapter! Stay determined, and I'll see you guys next time on...**

 **Hell Underground!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hana: This is fun...this is very much fun~**

 **Frisk: -giggles-**

 **Flowey: Calm before the storm, if ya ask me.**

 **Frisk: -pouts-**

 **Hana: I agree with Frisky-bits here. Be nicer, Flowey. So, I don't own Undertale, that belongs to Toby Fox, Underfell is a fandom thing (though I still wonder who originally came up with it...hmm...) Enjoy the new chapter~!**

 **Frisk: -waves-**

 **Chara: _(Will I actually be introduced for who I am, or am I just gonna be the 'voice in their head'?)_**

 **Frisk: -shrugs-**

 **Hana: What's with the shrugging, Frisk?**

 **Flowey: I don't care enough to figure it out by now.**

 **... ... ... ...**

 ** _\+ - Chapter 3 – Making Friends! - +_**

Upon entering the new room, you took a look around. It was small, and the first thing you saw was a pile of leaves. Feeling giddy, and ran to the pile, wanting to play.

 _"_ _I know you're ten, but geez, really? I stopped playing in the leaves like that when I was nine."_

You ignore the voice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with Determination.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

You giggled as you sent a few leaves flying into the air, only to watch in mesmerized awe as they slowly returned to the ground. You continued the process, before your phone rang. Curious, you answered.

" _Hello? This is Toriel._ " Goat Mom's voice sounded. You smiled to yourself. Toriel's nickname was now goat mom, and none would tell you otherwise. " _You have not left the room, have you? I should hope not, my child. There are trap puzzles I actually need to explain._ "

Trap puzzles?

"They're dangerous puzzles." Flowey explained, "The entire hall we came out of was one of them…though what lies ahead is basically worse than what you somehow navigated."

 _"_ _He's quite a killjoy. I wouldn't intentionally lead you to death."_

That was a relief…

 _"_ _Or, perhaps I might. After all, the rules ae 'kill or be killed', partner."_

And there it went. Stupid ghost voice…

" _…_ _all in all, they would be too dangerous to try and solve them yourself…please try to be good, alright?_ "

You realized that you might have missed something Toriel said. But at least the last part seemed important, didn't it? You weren't too worried…just a little bit worried.

"Ribbit, Ribbit!"

You replace your phone, and turn to where you head the ribbits. There was a lone Froggit.

 _"'_ _Excuse me, Human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters.'"_ The voice began to interpret for you. A moment of thought brought to your attention was that this was the same Froggit from before.

"They look the same to me." Flowey muttered. "How can you even tell?"

 _"_ _As I was translating,"_ The annoyed spirit muttered, _"'If you ACT a certain way, or FIGHT until you almost defeat them, they won't wanna fight anymore…like the fight you had with me earlier. You're a nice human, and I've never known someone's MERCY before…thank you for being kind.'"_

You smiled kindly at the Froggit, and promised to continue being kind to others. You received a grateful thank you, before it hopped off. Deciding you were done here, you headed into the northern room. It was small, with two still waters set against the west and east walls. There were vines in the center of the northern wall, and in the center of the room was a pedestal with a bowl.

"It says to take one." Flowey informed you. "It's safe, so don't worry. Toriel never bothered with this room, so there aren't any traps here."

You took a piece of candy. You placed the item into your pocket. Eying the bowl, you wondered if one was enough…it wouldn't hurt to…right?

You took more candy. _How disgusting._

You took another piece. _You feel like the scum of the earth._

You go to take another, but the bowl fell over. _"Great job. You took too much too fast. Now all the candy is on the floor."_

"The sign said to take one, Frisk." Flowey sighed. "No use crying over spilled candy, I guess. Let's get going."

 _"_ _Look at what you've done."_

Three candies was enough, you figured, and left the small candy bowl room…though your invisible friend's comments were mean.

 _"_ _Hey, I say it how it is."_

You decided you weren't surprised. "Frisk, just follow this path, alright? We'll head to the next room."

You took your plant friend's advice and headed into the next room.

 _"_ _You'll need to fall to get across."_

What exactly did that— You screamed in surprise as you fell through the ground, landing on a pile of leaves below. Even if they did cushion your fall, you still suffered when you landed on your butt.

You looked to your floral companion with a pout.

"What?"

You complained to Flowey.

"There'd be no point to explain this one. You would've faltered. And then where would we be?"

As much as you didn't want to admit it…he was right.

"Just go up those stairs, and we'll be on the other side of the trap."

Sighing, you got up, and dusted yourself off, before making your way to the door farthest from you. If Toriel had to come through here, then weren't there holes from before? You decided to ask Flowey that very question.

"Why aren't there holes from Toriel falling through?" The flower repeated your question, before thinking a little. "Hm…that's probably a good question. I never actually thought about it before. Maybe she just crawls through the passages in the hall, walks under, and just does things that way?"

Once you climbed up the stairs, you took a look at the opening that was revealed to you. You could fit through with no problems…but Toriel? There was no way! She was bigger than you were…

"Eh…don't tell her that. I hear she's touchy on her weight."

 _"_ _She kinda is."_

You didn't mean she looked heavy…just too tall to fit through…it occurred to you then that you had spoken your thought aloud. You glowered.

"Need help getting down?"

You shook your head and told Flowey you can get down yourself. It didn't take too much effort, and you hung on the ledge, before releasing yourself, landing on your feet. This puzzle seemed easier than others.

"Might wanna get going." Nodding in agreement, you continued on your way. The next room had a rock.

 _"_ _Three out of four rocks recommend you push them."_ Said the disembodied voice. You weren't sure what that was supposed to mean…before you could take a step further into the room, you phone rang.

You picked it up.

" _Child, this is Toriel. For no particular reason, do you like cinnamon or butterscotch?_ "

That was an odd question. You noted.

" _No, hold on, let me guess! Is it cinnamon?_ "

Why would she assume it was cinnamon? You meekly tell her you actually prefer butterscotch.

" _Oh…i-is that so? I'm sorry, you see, normally when I meet a human, I-I seem to know what they like…p-perhaps I am…off my game…?_ " She hung up. You stared at the phone for a little while. Did you offend her? Was she mad at you?

"Hey, if you're done panicking, push that rock onto that button over there."

A few steps into the room, and your phone rings again.

You answer. Flowey growls in annoyance.

" _You wouldn't…turn up your nose if you saw cinnamon on your plate, would you?_ "

You say you wouldn't, and that you didn't dislike cinnamon at all. You were getting worried over the nice goat lady…

"Hey. I did the damn puzzle for you why you were busy zoning out." Flowey groused. "Ain't ya supposed to do this yourself or something?"

You hadn't noticed that Flowey had released your arm to set back into the ground. You blush a little out of embarrassment.

"Geez…you humans sure are weird."

You stuck out your tongue in retaliation, but other wise walked past your physical companion, and headed into the next room. There were three gray rocks here…you decided on heading to the first one on the left, when suddenly…

 _"_ _Try paying more attention, partner."_ The voice chided. _"You tripped into a line of Moldsmals."_

So that's what these were anemone-like these are…your eyes lit up as you realized you said 'anemone' correctly for once. Score one for yourself!

"Frisk…"

What do you even do in this situation? You eyed all three Moldsmals taking note of how they all just, kinda wiggled.

You wiggled your hips. Moldsmal wiggled back.

 _"_ _What a meaningful conversation."_ The voice said. One of them…did one of them sexily wiggle?! Oh, this was how they flirted! You realized with glee. It was short-lived, however when you realized they were still ready to attack.

You successfully dodged the attacks, but weren't sure how you managed that. You inhale through your nose and manage to catch the aroma of lime gelatin wafting through. It was a pleasant scent, really.

You spared the Moldsmals.

 _"_ _You won!"_ Cheered the voice, _"You even got a lone gold piece for your trouble."_

With the battle out of the way, you could focus on your new target. Getting those rocks onto the plates! The first two slid easily enough…

"Who in the bloody hell do you think you are?!" You screeched in surprise. The third rock wasn't like the others…this one could talk!

You ask if the rock could move.

"I ain't moving for nobody." It growled out. "You wanna get past? Then do it yourself, sugar plumb."

You try to reason with the rock…but it's stubborn.

"Lemme try." Flowey lowly said. "Listen here, pal. Either you move willingly and stay where you should… ** _or I'll turn you into rubble._** Capiche?"

You wondered what kind of face Flowey made to scare the rock so badly…but a part of you really didn't want to know.

 _"_ _Nice to know some of that part of him is still there."_ What did that mean?

"C'mon Frisk. Let's go." The Flower grumbled, latching himself back onto your arm.

Sighing to yourself, you hurry across the descended spikes heading into the next room.

You saw some cheese on a plate on a table…but it looked like it had been there for a long while. You could see mold growing on. You wrinkled your nose in disgust.

You heard a squeak behind you. Turning around, you found a mouse. Its large eyes looked at you with an almost hopeful expression. It wanted the cheese…but it couldn't eat it with how moldy it was. You offered it a candy instead. It sniffed the treat, before snatching it, and running into its little hole in the wall.

"Why…would you give it a candy for?" Flowey asked.

You asked Flowey if he would eat the moldy cheese on the table.

"…no." The flower relented. "Alright, I get it." The flower relented. Satisfied, you continued on. Perhaps someday, there will be cheese that mouse can enjoy…

You walked from the small hall to the next room. You didn't miss something lying on top of a pile of leaves.

"Z-z-z-z-z-z-z…z-z-z-z-z-z-z…" It was a ghost? "Z-z-z-z-z-z…z-z-z-z… _are they gone yet…?_ "

You wondered why the ghost was saying 'z' repeatedly…that wasn't how snoring actually worked…

 _"_ _You should try moving it with force."_

Why would you do that for?

"Frisk, there's not way around him…we'll need to move him with force."

 ** _"_** ** _Do you…think you have that right…?"_** You nearly screamed in surprise when , the ghost suddenly got in your face.

 _"_ _Here comes Napstablook."_ Said your own ghost narrator.

"Be careful, Frisk! Napstablook isn't a friendly ghost!"

Napstablook seemed very angry…he was tinted red over their ghostly pale completion. You weren't sure if he had teeth or what, but his mouth was pointy looking. What do you do in this situation?

 _"_ _This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor."_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm real funny!"_** The ghost sneered, **_"I dare you to say something else to piss me the fuck off!"_**

Thinking quick, you try your best to cheer up the ghost.

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell are you doing?"_**

 _"_ _I gave up figuring them out a while ago."_ Sighed your mysterious voice. Could they hear each other? You couldn't actually see your ghost though…

You decided to try cheering up Napstablook again. You tell them they didn't need to be angry, and you'd be more than happy to talk things out with them.

 ** _"_** ** _What makes you think I need to talk about anything?"_**

Tears spilled form his eyes, and you barely managed to dodge the oncoming attacks.

You gave Napstablook a patient smile. His defensive behaviour diminished a little, you could tell by their form slowly relaxing.

 ** _"…"_**

You cheered Napstablook on again.

 ** _"…_** ** _alright…I'll bite…watch this…"_** The angry ghost became meek, as his tears rose up. He made a hat. **_"It's called…'dapperblook'…"_**

It was very dapper. You tried flirting. You giggled in glee when the ghost blushed.

 ** _"_** ** _O-oh no…"_**

 _"_ _You won!"_

"How does cheering an angry guy up even help you win in this scenario?" Flowey asked.

 ** _"_** ** _I've been down…a lot…my cousin basically ditched me for the chance at fame…they won't make it in this world…we had a fight…why am I even telling you anything?"_**

You explain that sometimes it's better to get things off your chest. Bottling things up isn't good on anyone, even if they are incorporeal.

 ** _"…_** ** _I guess…I do feel better…I usually come here 'cos there ain't anyone to piss me off…but…you're not bad."_**

You smiled brightly, and then told Napstablook you'd always be willing to listen if he needed an ear.

 ** _"…_** ** _thanks…I'll get out of your way now…"_**

Napstablook disappeared, clearing your path.

"…I have no idea what just happened, or how you did it…but I'm starting to believe you'll make it farther than I thought you would." Flowey said. "We're almost there, let's go."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **We got to meet Blooky! The angry-at-the-world ghost monster! Woo! This was interesting, to say the least...because he's meek...but also mean...in this AU.**

 **As much as I might need it, R &R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation. Leave a review and lemme know how I'm doing! Show this story some love by favoriting this work, and don't forget to follow so you never miss a new chapter once it goes live~ Until next time, I'll see you again on...**

 **Hell Underground!**


End file.
